wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nae'blis
question hi, you look like the main person on this wiki, and i just wanted to know if you knew anything about a possible wheel of time movie, since i recently saw this at This Place( over and out -Asha'man Nellis, Jearn Rift Sept of the Codarra Aiel :Hmmm, that's coming up as a broken link for me. Do you have another page for it? We could always start a page to collect any rumors about that sort of thing at Wheel of Time film or some similar title. -- nae'blis 23:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Non-Power related happenings Wondering about things like Miasma from book 4 (chapters 3 and 4) and I believe I remember this happening again later in the books. Is there a category for supernatural events such as these? i was not sure how to categorize the page I created there or if I even created it the right way. 02:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :For now, I've categorized it under The Shadow and Extradimensional entities. Thanks for the head's up! -- nae'blis 17:05, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Back *waves* --Gherald 20:21, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Hallo there - finally found a bit of time to skeeve off from work and get on here.... -- nae'blis 21:15, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Statistical Analysis Hello. Somewhat pursuant to the discussion at User talk:The Confessor, I wanted to ask a few questions. I've done a word count analysis of the POVs for the eleven main books. I've got percentages and counts and all that good stuff. Could we still have a Statistical analysis page to agrigate all of the information. Also, wheather we do or not, the percentages on the pages are kind of skewed. For example, On The Eye of the World page, it lists Rand and Moiraine as having half of chapter 53. But when you look at what is actually written, Rand has about 3,200 words in his POV while Moiraine only has 124. This gives the percentage as 96.3 for Rand and 3.7 for Moiraine. There are many more like that as well. Another point; some chapters have more words in them than others. In the same book, chapter 33 has over 10,000 words while chapter 22 has just over 2,000. While it is nice to have the breakdown seen on the book pages (i.e. Rand has these chapters, Egwene has these, ect), that also kind of skews things. Overall percentages seems to be fairly decent in my opinion. Just wondering your opinion on this. Feel free to ask me any questions. And now, for some interesting tidbits: There are eight people that have over 1% in the books out of 114 different individual POVs and 857 total POVs. The other 96 individuals in the books start at .86% all the way down to .003%. Just thought you might like that. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:35, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Another question; should I start redo the statistical analyses on the book pages, or just link over to Statistical analysis? Or, to put it another way, what format should be used on the book pages themselves? I didn't want to overload the casual reader with a whole bunch of numbers and explinations and such. Thanks in advance. -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) My Sign Pic and Introductions Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. By the way. I'm Zero. I hope to be an asset to this wiki. I have great skills in Templates. Nav or otherwise. For proof go to My User Page on the Avatar Wiki. If you need any help feel free to ask. I'm at your service. There seem to be a lot of redlinks on the books Pages. I'll see what I can do to turn them blue. It might take a while though. But dont worry. Once I start I dont stop untill my work is done. - Zero - Talk 16:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Though I can't start at once. But I will do it. Seriously I will. Thanks for the chance. - Zero - Talk 17:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) BTW. Do you guys need any help with templates. Thats my real forte after all. - Zero - Talk 17:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Edit Help Template You know the template at the end of every page when you edit something? Why is it like that? There are no wiki codes that are mostly used. Like nowiki, redirect, hide text, etc. It's just linkless. Why? - Zero - Talk 17:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Try deleting the page. It should automatically switch to the standard version. If it doesn't you can undo the deletion. Of course you might have to Hard Refresh, Ctrl + F5, to see any changes. - Zero - Talk 18:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Nah. Just experience. - Zero - Talk 18:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Character Good Point. I had only got to B. - Zero - Talk 17:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :This falls under the character template: Auto-links. Take a look at Setalle Anan and Merean Redhill. By using a template that automatically links, it kind of breaks a few of these. Just thought you should know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC)